Bella's Bad Night
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella has to spend a night without Edward beside her so he can go on a much needed hunting trip. Her night doesn't go well but luckily Edward is back to make it all better. One-shot, Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward, Stephenie Meyer does, I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: This is just a fluffy little one-shot I came up with, hope you like it, Enjoy!!!**

**Bella's Bad Night**

*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, you can go," I pleaded trying to reason with him.

Emmett and Jasper wanted to take him hunting and he needed it but he didn't want to leave me alone for a night.

"But Love you'll be all alone," Edward said as he tried to get his now black eyes to smoulder.

"I'll be fine for one night, but you really need to hunt," I said as I hugged him, "Really I'll be fine, it's getting late anyway so I'll just read for a little while then go to bed, I promise I won't hurt myself."

"You're sure," Edward asked as he hugged me back.

"Positive," I said as I kiss him softly, "now go, Jasper and Emmett are going to get impatient."

"Alright," Edward said defeatedly as he gave in, "I'll be back before you wake."

"Ok, I love you," I said as I hugged him again.

"I love you too," Edward said as he hugged me back, "More then you'll ever know."

With that he kissed me then disappeared.

I crawled into bed and attempted to go to sleep. When I didn't fall asleep after 20 minutes of just laying on my back staring at the ceiling I decided to read for a little bit.

After reading 2 ½ chapters I decided it was time for bed again. I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes.

*-*-*-*-*

I fell asleep only to wake up 3 hours later, I was too hot so I rolled over and kicked my covers off. 5 minutes later I was cool enough but I didn't feel secure so I pulled the covers back up and hold them tightly around myself. When I finally fell asleep it wasn't restful. I tossed and turned and kicked my covers off then pulled them up.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up in the morning to knots in my shoulders and a kink in my neck. It probably had something to do with the fact that I woke up laying at the foot of the bed with no pillow. I sat up and tried to stretch only to curl into myself and winced. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was only 6:00 am. I sighed and crawled back up to the head of my bed and laid down, trying to get a little more sleep.

I was only laying with my eyes closed for 10 minutes before Edward appeared and started gently stroking my cheek. I rolled over to face him and winced as the kink in my neck pulled. Edward looked at me in concern, obviously seeing me wince.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked softly in a concerned tone.

I considered lying to him and saying I was fine but my neck and shoulders ached and I just wanted it to stop.

"Not really," I mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," I mumbled trying not to look him in the eye, "I moved around a lot and I knotted up my shoulders, and I have a kink in my neck."

Edward gently lifted me up and pulled me into his lap. I tried to snuggle into his chest but my neck ached and my shoulders throbbed. I could tell Edward could feel how tense I was.

"Love, where does your neck hurt?" Edward asked softly.

"Um in the back on the right side, kinda in the middle," I mumbled, wondering what he was thinking.

Before I knew what was happening Edward was gently massaging the kink out of my neck. I relaxed little by little as he gently rubbed the pain away. After 5 minutes my neck was fine.

"How is that love?" Edward asked softly.

"All better," I said with a smile.

I tried to relax completely when my shoulders ached worse. When I tensed Edward's hands moved to my shoulder and he started a gently pattern of rubbing and squeezing my shoulders.

As Edward's rubbing melted the ache in my shoulders I fell into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I remember is Edward laying us down and pulling my close to his chest.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up laying on Edward's chest with an arm draped over his tummy. As I woke a little more he reached up and started gently stroking my cheek.

"How was your sleep Love?" Edward asked softly.

"Amazing," I said through a yawn.

I felt Edward chuckle softly.

"Good," He said as he swept a bit of loose hair behind my ear.

I sat up and smiled at him, "thanks for the massage."

"You're very welcome love," Edward said as he sat up and kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked with a smile.

"1:30 in the afternoon," Edward said softly as he pulled me into his lap.

"What?" I asked, surprised I had slept that long, "you should have woken me up."

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I could tell you were exhausted," Edward said softly as he buried his nose in my hair, "besides, you need your beauty sleep, wouldn't want you getting sick."

I just sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart," Edward replied as he started stroking my cheek again.

"I love you," I said as I sat up in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Edward said with a smile, "more than you know."

And with that said he kissed me.

I'm pretty sure I found heaven.

*-*-*-*-*

The End


End file.
